User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Weapons: Harpoon Launcher
Hello everyone! Sorry to have kept you waiting (again). This time I'll be giving the sniper-type weapon the co-op treatment. With six possible variable ammo types and six more upgrades, it becomes much easier to expand on all the possible fighting styles the Crossbow and Spear Gun offered. Although the former is definitely a pure long-range weapon, the latter allowed for closer, more active combat as well. With ammo types such as Trap and Rocket Spears, the two also opened up less conventional approaches to combat, offering interesting secondary abilities in addition to full-on damage. Hopefully, the oddities listed below will work to that advantage: Description *'Clip Size:' One round. *'Ammo Carry Capacity:' 20/10/10 Again, this weapon's based off of Big Sister concept art, which you can see over here. On her right hand, you can see a harpoon affixed to what appear to be two gas cylinders, which is how the thing would probably launch. This also implies that the weapon would be single-shot, hence the single-round clip size mentioned above. However, this also means that each shot would take less time to reload than for a full magazine. Other than that, gameplay-wise I think the ideal balance for the Harpoon Launcher would be to have the Spear Gun's moderate damage on a direct hit, coupled with a headshot multiplier closer to that of the Crossbow. That way, you'd be able to one-shot any basic Splicer with enough skill while still having to strategize a bit more versus tougher enemies. Ammo Types Base Ammo *'Steel-Tip Harpoons:' Equivalent to the Crossbow's Steel-Tip Bolts and the Spear Gun's Standard Spears. Recoverable. No changes. Rare Ammo *'Rocket Harpoons:' Work like the Spear Gun's Rocket Spears: although slower than the other ammo types, when stuck to a target they stick to it, with the tail setting everything close to it on fire and exploding after a set amount of time for heavy damage. Splicers hit with this will run towards other Splicers in fear. However, these harpoons deal minimal damage upon impact and firing one of them knocks you back and to the floor, leaving you defenseless while you stand back up. Non-recoverable, obviously. *'Ferrite Harpoons:' Don't have a headshot multiplier and deal less damage. However, they attract every metal object towards them, causing them to deal damage to enemies they hit. In addition, they create a field which deflects all enemy bullets and explosives close to it. If an enemy is within the field (i.e. close to it or stuck with the harpoon) they'll be unable to use their weapon (if they have one) until the effect subsides or they remove the harpoon from their body and break it. If you hit a Security Device with one, they'll deactivate for the duration of the harpoon's effects. Armored enemies can still use their weapons, but at a dramatically slower rate, while having their movement speed slowed down as well. Non-recoverable, although you'd be able to make yourself a bullet shield by picking them up with Telekinesis. Spears disintegrate after a certain amount of time. *'Tracker Harpoons:' Deal no damage upon impact, but don't attract any attention even if you hit an enemy. If you do hit a target, the harpoon will deploy a beacon, letting you see the target as well as anything in their immediate surroundings even through walls. They'd be highlighted amongst the crowd, as would their weak spots (their head, most of the time). You also deal increased damage to those under this harpoon's effect (including those around the main victim), and if aiming at their head you gain a minor target lock. Recoverable if they don't hit an enemy. Inventable Ammo *'Trap Harpoons:' Work like the Crossbow's Trap Bolts and the Spear Gun's Trap Spears. The only change I'd like to make is that instead of having the cord deploy itself, you'd be able to aim and fire the second end to complete the trap. This also means the cord would short out if you strayed too far from it while deploying it. In addition, the cord would take a short time to charge up after being deployed, before which it'd be harmless but would still snap if anything went through it. Recoverable if not set off. *'Poison Harpoons:' Have no headshot multiplier. However, upon impact with an enemy they'll start emitting fumes, slowing everyone around them down (including themselves) and dealing damage over time (also to themselves). If you hit your teammate, though, they'll grow in size and gain vastly increased speed, physical damage resistance and melee damage for a short time, and will also emit fumes that slow and damage nearby enemies. If you get caught in an enemy's fumes you'll get slowed down as well, though. *'Mini-Harpoons:' Although each of these deal less damage than would a normal harpoon (and have a smaller headshot multiplier, too), each unit of ammunition counts as five miniature harpoons, which you can fire full auto and at a rapid rate of fire. In addition, each shot deals a small amount of knockback to anything they hit, and each successful hit increases the damage for every subsequent mini-harpoon within that unit of five. However, this ammo type also has a lengthier reload time. Upgrades *'Valve Muzzle:' Allows you to fire the Harpoon Launcher in total silence, attracting no attention. Additionally, if you kill an enemy in one shot their death won't alert nearby foes (unless they were looking directly at the victim). *'Cylinder Pump:' Causes your harpoons to fly near-instantly to their target, and eliminates their arc. *'Accelerator Harpoons:' Increases your harpoons' damage the longer they fly. *'Double Lenses:' Dramatically improves the Harpoon Launcher's zoom. *'Guidance System:' Allows you to slightly influence the course of your harpoons in mid-air, causing them to deviate to wherever you're pointing. *'Explosive Exhaust:' Quick-meleeing while using the Harpoon Launcher will throw back every enemy close to you. Giant Splicers are less affected, and Big Daddies are merely pushed back. Doing this while pointing directly at the floor will instead push you forward and into the air, allowing you to perform a high jump. And that wraps the Harpoon Gun! Sorry again for waiting for so long before posting this, and thanks for your patience. Back to the weapons section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts